1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display medium, a drive device for the image display medium, and an image display device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an image display medium using electrophoresis, an image display medium using colored particles, and an image display medium using liquid crystals having a memory function and the like have been proposed as an image display medium having a rewritable memory function.